Slayer's Vendetta
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Sequel to ‘After Naraku’ years has passed and now it’s time for a certain demon slayer to get her revenge and uncover her past along the way, if you haven’t read ‘After Naraku’ I would advise you did before reading this story.
1. The Foreboding Wind

Title: Slayer's Vendetta

Description: Sequel to 'After Naraku' years has passed and now it's time for a certain demon slayer to get her revenge and uncover her past along the way, if you haven't read 'After Naraku' I would advise you did before reading this story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Well here's the sequel, yay! Hope you guys like it)

--

Chapter 1: The Slayer's Story

She felt so alone in the world. After everything that happened to her why shouldn't she be confused? Her parents were taken away from her when she was a mere infant and though it wasn't long enough for most children to have memories of their parents, she did. When she was frightened or lonely as a child she could still hear her mother's singing coming back to her as if it was yesterday she had sung.

When she felt that she couldn't go on in a battle when she was younger she imagined her father holding his mighty staff to shield or help her and it always had gave her more strength.

But something wasn't right.

Although she had crisp memories of her parents when she was really young, there was a blur after that, when she was a child. She wasn't sure how she had survived childhood alone and perhaps at one time after her parents' death she wasn't alone. She had a small feeling that there were people who took care of her afterwards, where they were now or if they were alive anymore was the mystery, part of the blur. How could she only remember her parents?

She stood proud on top of a hill that overlooked a village. Her deep blue eyes scanned the village calmly, but yet anxiously. She wore a purple and black slayer outfit that she had made herself in a village that she felt so connected to, the village her mother had grew up in.

Strapped to her back was a huge boomerang that she wore with pride. It was the only object that connected her with her mother. There were other weapons her mother had, but she never knew what happened to them and instead found her own extra weapons in the village she called her home.

She also kept in the village her father's staff, the only thing she had of her fathers, but she couldn't use it properly. She had inherited some of her father's spiritual powers, but never took enough time to learn them. She wanted revenge and she felt she could succeed more if she put her demon slaying skills into use, she was more a fighter anyway. But she kept 'learning the ways of her spiritual energy' on her list when she got the time.

As for her demon slaying weapons she had plans for them. She had a certain demon to destroy, the same one that had killed her parents sixteen years ago.

The village she now focused on was a calm little place with happy people. The slayer wished a little that she could be a part of it. Suddenly the wind started to pick up stronger, blowing through her long brunette hair that fell gracefully down to the middle of her back, going well with her bangs. She kept her eyes on the village below, a demon was coming and she was prepared to take whatever it was out. Summoning all her courage she ran as fast as she could down the hill and to the village because a huge bear demon had made its ugly appearance roaring and slashing through huts.

"Hiraikotsu," yelled the mighty slayer letting go of her boomerang.

The boomerang hit the demon in the side of its head causing it to stumble and roar angrier. The slayer put on her breaks skillfully as she caught her weapon in one hand, looking up at the beast.

The slayer looked her foe over, thinking of a way to destroy it. She placed the boomerang in the earth and drew out two ninja daggers from her outfit. She twirled them artfully in her hands before throwing them at the bear. The demon growled in pain and started to chase after the slayer, which is what she wanted. She didn't want anyone to get hurt or their village even more destroyed.

The slayer took her victim up the same hill she had currently stood from. As she almost reached the top, the demon had closed in on her at the bottom and simply reached up and grabbed her leg, causing her to fall hard on her front. Wincing slightly she knew she had to do something or the bear would pull her further towards him, causing more damage.

Figuring it was her only option and with much difficulty, she tried unfastening her Hiraikotsu from her body. The demon pulled her further towards him making her task harder. Finally she freed herself from the weapon and hit it as hard as she could against the bear's claw that held onto her leg. The demon snarled for his injured paw and quickly let go of the slayer.

Making it all the way up, the slayer turned challengingly towards her opponent, determined to finish the job. Raising the trusty boomerang up in the air she called out its name once more as she let it go fiercely. It hurdled through the air and smacked right into the bear again causing it to fall to the ground with a final growl.

The slayer shot her hand into the air, keeping her eyes on the demon and caught her boomerang in the air as it returned to her as though it was a loyal dog playing fetch.

She let out a relieved sigh then went down the hill towards the dead bear. She took back her daggers from the demon and grabbed traveling cloth from her outfit. She cut pieces from the demon that she could use for weapons and things. This was something she had learned from slayers she had met over the years. Changing back to her original kimono garments, which was designed just like her mother's except light purple instead of pink, she collected her things and headed to the village, she might just receive some money or shelter for her services.

Entering the village she heard cheers and thank yous. The head elder came up to her with a huge smile, "Demon slayer, thank you so much for slaying that demon for us, what is your name child," he asked.

The slayer smiled and replied simply, "Kohana."

"What a lovely name," replied one of the elder women, apparently the head elder's wife.

"Well," spoke the head elder again, "if you are in need of shelter tonight you are certainly welcomed to stay here in our finest inn and eat to your heart's content until you are ready to leave."

Kohana bowed gratefully, "Thank you," she said following the elder. She was never one to turn down free things.

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I hope you liked it so far, I think it was an ok start and don't worry Kohana's not the only main character in this story and of course there won't be any Miroku and Sango because, well you know.

Just so you all know Kohana is going to have her own unique personality that ties in with her parents so see if you can see the likeness and uniqueness, her character should be fun along with a few others I intend to bring in.

ok, enough of me rambling, if you would hit that button that says submit review and put in some words about the new story I'd really appreciate it;) thanks


	2. Meeting a Demon with Dog Ears

Chapter 2: Meeting a Demon with Dog Ears

Kohana sat silently in her inn room tending to her leg which had minor gashes from the bear's claw. After treating her wounds she helped herself to the food on the trays that was graciously brought to her from the servants. She filled her stomach to the fullest as it had been a while since she had a decent meal. Then when the servants bowed and took the empty trays away, Kohana stretched and took a deep breath of her surroundings. The inn smelt freshly cleaned and looked rather expensive. She was glad she didn't have to pay for it because frankly she didn't have that much more money and she had to use it wisely.

It was times like these that she felt really alone, which was most of the time. She would occasionally end up in a village where she talked to the villagers and shared in their festive ceremonies, but more than not, she was alone.

Next, Kohana found herself relaxing in an inn bath, washing away the hectic parts of her day.

She went back inside her room and lay down on her given bed. She fell into a deep, dream ridden sleep and her reoccurring nightmare entered her unconscious state. She hated the dream that had plagued her sleep off and on ever since she was little. They were only bits of the whole story, but it was still her nightmare. Visions of her parents with that demon the day they died, which was how she knew what her enemy looked like as well as her loving parents. It was sad that the only memory she had of them was so terrifying. Yeah, she did hear their voices comforting her or guiding her, but as far as memories went, that was the only one of really anything.

Then she heard screams, but they weren't part of her dreams. Her eyes snapped open in alarm, sweat sliding down her face. Rolling her eyes, she quickly changed into her demon slaying outfit and grabbed her boomerang.

But as she reached the door she hesitantly stopped and pulled something from her outfit. She brought her hand in front of her and opened it; in her hand was a dark purple ribbon. Every time she had the dream she wanted to wear the ribbon, like her mother. Setting her Hiraikotsu against the wall she tied her hair into a high ponytail, and then grabbing her weapon again she exited to the outside.

People were running panicked, but Kohana frowned questioningly as she looked around, she didn't see any threats. Perhaps it was an invisible demon, but she then frowned, not likely, why would everyone be running from something they can't see? Then she saw some weird guy sniffing furiously at the ground and shot his head up in Kohana's direction.

Kohana froze as the boy stood; he looked like he was her age.

He stared at her with, what she could tell marvelous mustard colored eyes! He wore a white kimono top with dark blue patterns here and there on it and kimono pants that matched. Around his waste tied into a bow was a dark blue obi belt. He had a messy patch of black hair on top of his head that flowed neatly down his back and on top of his head, through the messy patch, were two pointed ears.

Kohana stared at him with her mouth slightly open, but then realized she was just gawking at a demon and she shook her head, raising her Hiraikotsu.

The boy held up his hands, "Whoa whoa, hold on," he said quickly.

She didn't know why, but she lowered her weapon. The boy seemed to exhale gratefully, but then he took a step towards her and subconsciously Kohana threw the huge boomerang at him. The boy quickly leapt into the air and over the weapon impressively. Kohana's eyes grew twice their normal size, what was with this guy?

"Would you cut it out," the boy yelled a little too harshly, he then spoke in normal tone, "look, I'm not here to hurt anybody, I came because of you, you may not believe this," he said cautiously making his way to her, "but I'm kind of a friend of your parents."

Shock washed over Kohana, he knew her parents? For a split second a part of her jumped for joy at knowing she would cover some truth, but then…no, her parents weren't associated with demons, they couldn't be.

Just then a small voice come from no where and the boy seemed to be talking to himself.

Kohana frowned and cocked her head to the side like a confused animal until that is something jumped on her and she heard the voice more plainly, "Well if it isn't the daughter of those two." Kohana looked down at her shoulder next to the ear she heard the voice better with to find a…flea?

"Another demon," Kohana scowled. The flea smiled nervously, "I am Myoga, a humble flea who brings you no harm, I was friends of your folks and I'm glad we finally found you."

"Found me," Kohana said confused even more.

Myoga jumped off of her and back onto the boy as he came closer to Kohana so that she could hear what he had to say.

"Master, you must hurry and take Kohana with you and find Mayumi, then your parents, they have already started with another battle in the east," explained Myoga quickly.

The boy looked at Kohana and saw the doubt written on her face, "I know you want to know more about your parents and revenge on who killed them, but to do so you will have to follow me."

"But how," Kohana started…

"There's no time, just trust me."

A strong part of Kohana didn't trust demons, any of them, but supposedly a stronger part wanted to find out about her past and this boy obviously knew something about it, so she simply nodded.

The boy smiled, "And my name is Hitoshi," he said as he lead the way.

Kohana was trying her best to keep up, Hitoshi was fast.

"My name is…" Kohana began, but Hitoshi cut in, "I know, Kohana, I'll explain everything when we get there."

Unsure of where there was, Kohana simply asked, "Who is Mayumi?"

And Hitoshi simply answered, "My younger sister."

A/N: ok, so how was it? btw, Mayumi means 'true bow(archery) according to a website I found the name from and I just picked the name Hitoshi because I kind of like it so yeah. Please review ;)


	3. Time with You

Chapter 3: Time with You

Hitoshi looked behind him as he ran, seeing the tiredness from his follower. Myoga had jumped off of him and went to return to his father right after the beginning of their travel so it was just the two of them. Hitoshi looked around and after seeing a cave which was empty, by his senses, suddenly stopped.

Kohana stopped as well, panting, "Are we there already," she asked, still unsure of where they were going.

Hitoshi shook his head, "No, but by the looks of it, you need a rest, we're different after all."

He headed towards the cave and soon realized Kohana wasn't following, he turned, "Well? It's safe; I don't smell anything unusual from it."

"You're still a demon," she looked him up and down hesitantly.

Hitoshi took a deep breath, his parents warned him this might happen since she was a demon slayer, "Well really half demon," he thought about this, "Actually just part demon, look," he got right in front of her and stared right into her blue eyes, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Kohana stared into the mustard colored eyes; they were so beautiful and inviting.

"Ok," she said, she couldn't really sense anything evil about him and she always could sense the evil from something that she couldn't trust.

"Come on," Hitoshi said heading towards the cave again. Once inside Hitoshi made a splendid fire, it was starting to get colder.

"Ok, so what's all of this about," asked Kohana after they got settled in and she had changed into her kimono and took her hair down.

"Well like I said I'm Hitoshi, the grandson of the dog demon lord, Inutaisho, and my parents were close friends of your parents," Hitoshi started at the beginning.

"You mean my parents were friends with a demon?" Kohana frowned, she just figured with parents like hers, a monk and demon slayer, wouldn't associate with any demons, it was odd learning otherwise. "Actually three demons, your mom had a demon cat, Kirara, as a companion and our parents' were friends with a fox demon kid, Shippo."

Kohana was suddenly hit with a memory of a cat licking the face of a young infant, it was her.

"It's true," Kohana whispered then shook her head, "I still don't get why I don't know any of this."

"It's complicated," Hitoshi saw the confusion in her eyes and felt sorry for her, "I wish I could explain things to you, but I don't really understand myself and I think it would be better if my parents talked to you, they never really told us much about you or what happened, I'm sorry."

Kohana was surprised somewhat, for a demon, part demon; he had a kind heart, "What's the deal with your parents in battle," she decided to ask.

"They're fighting some of Tetsuya's followers, the demon that you're looking for," he answered. Kohana frowned, "You mean the demon that killed my parents," she asked rhetorically and bitterly.

Hitoshi took something into his hand and Kohana looked on curiously. Hitoshi handed her an old picture which she gazed down at.

"I know this is hard to believe, but my mom actually lives in a time hundreds of years from now and about around twenty years ago fell through a well in her time and landed hear where she met my dad and she brought this weird thing that was able to freeze people like that on paper, that's your mom and dad," he pointed to Sango and Miroku.

Kohana stared at them for the longest time; she didn't want to dare take her eyes from them, because she finally had a clear image of them unlike that horrible dream. Closing her eyes she could swear they were right there with her talking to her, hugging her. She opened her eyes as tears escaped them, why did they have to die? "I miss them so much even though I barely knew them," she spoke in almost a whisper.

Hitoshi lowered his head; he couldn't imagine if it was him that had lost his parents, "They loved you a lot and I'm sure they're always looking after you," he gave her a small smile.

She smiled too as she wiped her tears she looked at the picture again, "So these are your parents?" Kohana asked pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah, that's them." Kohana started to hand the picture back to Hitoshi, "No, it's yours, you have it," he told her, "Well I guess you should get some sleep, I'm going to go out here and keep watch," then he exited the cave.

Kohana found the most comfy position one would be able to in such a cave and laid down. She was facing the mouth of the cave and kept her eyes on the watchful demon outside. Her eyes softened from sleep and staring at the boy she was considering her new friend. She never really had a friend like him and he seemed to actually care about her.

'So our parents' were good friends with one another?' Kohana thought holding the picture close to her.

With the picture she held and Hitoshi in front of her guarding outside she was soon developed into a serene sleep full of peaceful dreaming. A smile formed across her face.

A/N: I know, not much going on right now, sorry, it's just a start anyway, it will get better soon, hopefully, lol. Well please review; it really keeps me going as well.


	4. Crystalline Knowledge of You

A/N: Just so you know, the title is a line in the lyrics for Stevie Nick's song 'Crystal' and I picked it for the title because it fit well with what goes on, I'll explain afterwards, hope you guys like the chapter.

Chapter 4: Crystalline Knowledge of You

Kohana tossed in her sleep. A stream of sunlight had beamed it's way to her and bothered her still shut eyes. Was it morning already? She wasn't used to this good of sleep, when the night just seems to fly by and the next thing you know it is morning. Kohana reviewed in her head of the recent events; Hitoshi finding her and following him to the cave where they now resided and him explaining to her about her parents and his parents. There were still so many questions she wanted answers to, but for now…

She sat up and glanced over to where she last saw Hitoshi, but he wasn't there. Kohana frowned, 'Maybe it was all some strange dream and I had just wandered into the cave on my own last night.' Then she looked down beside her to find a piece of paper lying there, it was the picture Hitoshi gave her. It wasn't a dream, a part of her was very relieved it hadn't been, but then where was Hitoshi now?

Just as she was about to get up and look for him, he appeared in the cave entrance with something roped and thrown across his back.

'What is that?' Kohana mentally asked herself. "Good morning, I hope fish is ok for breakfast, that's all I could get," answering her question Hitoshi slung the flopping fish over his shoulder in front of him. Kohana smiled, it was nice to have him around, even though she barely knew him.

"Fish is fine," she replied watching as he prepared it, she enjoyed being taken care of, even if she had an independent spirit about her. They sat in silence as the fish cooked.

Kohana sighed, she mine as well get to know him better if she was going to spend so much time with him, "So, what's it like being a half demon?"

Hitoshi stared at her with one eyebrow raised; it was an odd sort of question. Kohana looked guilty and sort of wished she had asked a more appropriate question.

"Well, what kind of question is that," he said sort of gruffly. It was true, Hitoshi had his mother's kindess, but he could also be ignorant and forceful like his father.

"I'm sorry," Kohana said turning from him.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes a bit, "It's not all that great, I mean there's not many I can trust and there's a lot of humans and demons who have made fun of me for who I am, but otherwise I'm just like you except stronger." Kohana slowly turned to him, an angry glare on her face, "Excuse me, stronger?" Hitoshi froze, thinking about if he should have said what he just did, he had meant his demon part of him, "Look, the fish is done," he took one of the sticks and started to munch on his fish.

Kohana turned and grabbed her Hiraikotsu from behind her. She stood and went over to Hitoshi and pointed her weapon at the young part dog demon with a frown. Hitoshi gulped, when he took on the task from his parents to go and retrieve a young demon slayer, he didn't picture it like this. Kohana brought her weapon so close to Hitoshi's nose that he could smell a strong wood odor from the thing, "I would think twice next time you think I'm weak, I have trained all my life in slaying ignorant demons like you."

Hitoshi's eyes grew, he had obviously found her weak spot, criticizing her strength, then he frowned and made a low growling noise and as he swatted her weapon away he said, "I didn't say you was weak, I just don't think you're stronger than me, that's all," he folded his arms and turned from her. Kohana glared at him, how dare he say that to me, but then she stopped and looked at the entrance of the cave in concentration, something was near. Hitoshi stood and smiled, someone was going to get to see how true to his words he really was. He ran out of the cave, ready for battle. Kohana quickly changed and grabbed the boomerang that lay against the cave wall.

Outside was a huge hog demon who had sniffed them out, "Here you are, we have been looking everywhere for you, where's the demon slayer?" asked the demon in a very low tone. Kohana made her way outside, readying herself to take the ugly thing on, not hearing what the demon said. Hitoshi flexed his claws out, ready to use them like his father, "Why don't you go back in the cave, I can handle this demon all on my own."

"Hiraikotsu," Kohana yelled, completely ignoring him.

The demon let out a strong laugh before knocking the boomerang away like an annoying fly. Kohana glared at the demon, she obviously needed a different strategy. 'So, that is the demon slayer that has giving my master a hard time,' the hog thought then smiled, 'He will be so pleased and reward me greatly when I deliver her to him,' he lunged for Kohana, but she dodged his attack quickly.

Hitoshi watched, but didn't attack just yet, stunned at her maneuvering. The hog demon snorted angrily, "Stand still and I will make it as painless as possible," but Kohana skillfully rolled out of the way of another attack and as she did she pulled out her two daggers from her outfit. With a battle grunt she threw the daggers right in the demon's eyes, blinding it and making it cry out in agony.

Hitoshi watched, noting never to mess with this particular demon slayer when he heard her call his name. Hitoshi came back to reality and flexed his claws once more before leaping into mid air and slicing the demon right in two. Hitoshi leapt backwards and landed close to where he was in front of the cave. Kohana did her usual thing when ending a battle with a demon.

Hitoshi watched her as she pulled the daggers from the demon's eyes, "Little hostile don't you think," was all he said. Kohana again ignored him as she tied her carrier sack after filling it, as she stood she asked, "Do you think we can go by my village, it's not far from here, I need to drop all these demon bones there."

Hitoshi took a deep breath, he hated to get off course, but he wasn't comfortable tagging along someone who carried around demon parts either, "Sure, I guess, but we need to make it quick, and," Hitoshi turned to face her, "I just wanted to say, that was some good fighting," he then turned and went inside the cave, "but, uh, we better stay low for a little bit since that demon attacked."

Kohana smiled, he didn't have a way with words really, but she figured it was as good as she would get about her skills, so she let the subject go. Kohana got her things and followed him inside. She still didn't understand something, that demon had went for her and he seemed really intent on his goal, whatever it was, "Why was that demon coming after me, and why do we need to stay low, are you keeping something from me?"

Hitoshi looked around as if coming up with something else, "You know I have never met a demon slayer as well as you are with your skills," he turned to face her, being quite honest with her. Kohana gazed into his eyes; she was beginning to love his eyes. Kohana gulped nervously, the kind when faced with a new situation. She found herself looking at someone new, she had a strange new feeling come over her.

Hitoshi moved closer to her and she nervously kept her eyes on him, her mouth gaped. Thunder rumbled outside, but she didn't pay any attention to it. He looked into her blue sparkling eyes, to him she looked so innocent and priceless standing there.

'What is he doing,' Kohana thought as he came right up to her, not even a foot from her. He ran his long nails through her long brown hair and she closed her eyes in calmness, she didn't know what she was thinking or doing, she just knew it felt wonderful.

She opened her eyes, staring at him again; he looked just as nervous yet calm as she felt.

Hitoshi didn't understand what he felt about her, he had never felt something so strong for someone before and all he could think of saying was, "You smell nice," which was true, although she was a warrior and smelled nothing like the other girls in the village he had met who smelled of flowers and scented fragrance, he liked it, she smelled actually nicer to him than the other girls.

Another crack of thunder rumbled outside and the two was now face to face. Kohana's eyelids softened and her lips was so close to his and Hitoshi was surprised, but didn't move away. It began to rain and another rumble of thunder sounded right near the cave, knocking both of them into realization of what was happening. They realized that they were almost kissing. Neither one of them had fallen in love with someone and to do so as quickly was alarming and strange.

The two blushed, "Uhh," Hitoshi said, looking down. Kohana didn't know what to say, she looked left and right swiftly, 'What do I say,' she repeated in her mind. She had just met the guy, but her hormones were raging inside of her. Surely she didn't inherit this trait? It was so unlike her to be so forward.

"Um, I.." but that's as far as she got. So gathering herself she walked passed him and sat down in the back of the cave in thought. Was she in love with him? She couldn't be, she barely knew him. 'I just had an impulse because he's a cute guy that was coming near me, oh that sounds bad.'

Hitoshi glanced back at her with a frown, first he had to go get her and now this, 'Growing up is hard,' he concluded with a sigh.

A/N: well there it is, hope it was ok, I know it's still running slow, but please bare with it, Mayumi should arrive in the picture soon as well as Inuyasha and Kagome, I thought it would be funny if Kohana inherited some of the lechery from her father's side, not much, but just enough to realize she likes Hitoshi, and btw the title is because of Hitoshi and Kohana's relationship, it's kind of a rub off of Inu/Kag's love and Mir/San's love, hopefully it will make better sense later, please review


	5. Kohanna's Village

Chapter 5: Kohanna's Home

It was if the awkward moment between Hitoshi and Kohanna never happened. They were now packing up and on their way to the demon slayer's village and Kohanna's rightful home. The lands had belonged to her grandfather after all.

"Do you want me to carry you?" asked Hitoshi from the front.

"No, I'm fine," Kohanna replied as she ran behind him, impressively keeping up somewhat.

"So this village of yours is on the other side of this forest?" asked Hitoshi.

"Yeah," Kohanna said, "well it's not really an actual village anymore, just where I live most of the time and where my family is buried."

Hitoshi got a grim look as he thought. It got him thinking about his grandfather's grave in the demon wastelands. Finally Hitoshi stopped at the edge of the forest; there you could see the tall protective structure that surrounded the worn village. Kohanna stopped beside him and gazed up at her home, it was a bitter sweet moment for her, being there again.

This time she led the way up the hill and into the sanctuary. Hitoshi looked around as he followed her. You could tell that there was once a time that it had been very peaceful and welcoming. Now torn apart from Naraku's destruction it was a dreary home for anyone having part of their history there. Hitoshi couldn't blame her for staying there though. She was the only one left who had a part of her within it and the only one meant to it. Besides like she had said her family was there and that gave her a certain responsibility.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, Hitoshi didn't realize he had stopped until she had called out his name for him to follow her. Shaking his head he obeyed and followed her into a supply hut where various demon parts lay about, ready to be used. Suddenly Hitoshi got sick to his stomach at the sight. Just to think it could be him that was sliced like that or even some of his family.

Kohanna kneeled down and emptied the demon parts into a pale then stood back up and looked at Hitoshi confused. He was sweating and looking around.

She gave him a small smile and as she went passed him towards the exit she patted his shoulder, "Aren't you glad you're one of the good guys?"

Hitoshi laughed nervously before following her again.

This time she stopped at the graves and knelt down, "This is my grandfather's grave and beside him my uncle Kohaku."

Hitoshi opened his mouth in amazement, he remembered his parents talking about Kohaku, apparently they had tried their best to save him from that evil Naraku.

Kohanna stared at her grandfather's grave before she raised her hands in prayer in front of her, "Grandfather, I'm sorry it has been a while since I've last visited, I had a lot of things to do," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm seeking revenge on the demon that killed my parents and I hope that you and mother and father and Kohaku will watch over me in my journey, I hope you are proud of me grandfather, I am doing my very best as a demon slayer," she opened her eyes with a tear escaping her eye. She rubbed it away quickly, annoyed that she was getting all mushy. She never met her grandfather when he was alive, but spiritual she felt connected with him.

Hitoshi looked over at two holes on the outside of all the other graves. With a confused frown he asked, "What are those for?"

Kohanna stood and looked to where he motioned, "Oh," she said sadly, "I dug those for my parents, but I don't know where their bodies are at."

Hitoshi was shocked, "But how do you know they are really dead then?"

"I just know, I have come across people who knew them and knew of what happened, well at least they knew they were murdered by the one demon I've been searching for, for years."

Hitoshi frowned, wondering what happened to their bodies and if his parents knew. Before he knew it Kohanna was leaving the graves and heading for another small hut. She opened the door and inside was a huge amount of weapons of all sorts.

She took out her daggers and threw them aside in a pile where other weapons lay. She went to a shelf and retrieve newer looking daggers and put them in her carrying satchel that she wore like her mother used to.

"So this is going to be a big battle huh?" she asked scanning the weapons.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Hitoshi answered looking around in amazement.

Kohanna went for what Hitoshi could tell was an old stick, but then hesitated. She then reached for it again and pulled it to her, she turned and Hitoshi gasped a little, it was the staff her father carried, the legendary staff.

She closed her eyes and braced herself, confusing Hitoshi. Suddenly the staff pulsated and Kohanna shook along with it. Then as suddenly as it had come it stopped.

"What just happened?" Hitoshi asked.

"It does that every time I first pick it up, it's like it rejects me," Kohanna sat it back in the corner with a disappointed look. She was so sure she could master it by now. But something was stopping her from being able to use it.

Grabbing a few other things she headed back out, "So why did you get new daggers, why not keep using those?" Hitoshi asked figuring she wouldn't want to talk about the staff.

"I always do that, I just grab new ones and clean the old ones later and switch out, it's just my method, you got a problem with that?" she asked with a threatening voice as he walked beside her to the exit.

"No, no, I was just curious, that's all," he smiled handsomely at her.

Kohanna rolled her eyes, "Well let's go and see this sister of yours."

Hitoshi nodded, "I think you'll like her, she's a pretty fierce opponent herself, I bet right now she's whopping one of those demon followers as we speak."

A/N: ok, I would just like to say please review! I beg you, lol, I want to continue with this one so bad, but I haven't gotten enough reviews, it will get better and Mayumi, Inuyasha and Kagome will come into the story real soon.


	6. Sister's Got Style

Chapter 6: Sister Got Style

The demon was very ugly and had a long muzzle, small beady eyes and a skinny body that ended in a long pointed tail. Standing on its powerful raptor like legs it backed its victim in a corner of the castle.

A 14 year-old girl held off the demon who was twice her size with a long stick. It was bearing down on it with its scythe like hand, the tip almost touching the girl's face. She looked down and got a sudden idea.

The demon started to laugh, "What's the matter," it hissed in a demonic cocky voice, "Had enough, why don't you just tell us where that pretty little slayer is so we won't have to kill you."

"Yeah right," said the girl before kicking him in the legs and off balance.

"Why you…" the demon growled as he brought down one of his scythe hands towards her. The girl rolled out of the way just in time. She glanced down the hallway that would lead her outside before frowning back at her opponent who was regaining himself.

"Had enough," she teased with a smile, completely in her element as she remained down in front of the demon from where she had rolled.

The demon snarled and started using his scythe to come at her again, delivering blow after blow on the woodened floor. Seeing as his scythe hands where almost longer than its own legs it was almost as if he was carried along with his hands as he sliced them into the floor threateningly.

"Now I'll give you another chance," he said still snarling, "tell us where that retched girl is."

"Not a chance," she replied and as he got almost to her and only needed to deliver one more blow to kill her, she dodged it skillfully and ended up beneath him.

She looked quickly over and saw an arrow that she had dropped lying forgotten on the floor. She concentrated on it and soon it surrounded in pink light and made its way to her in a swift motion. Too late did the demon realize that she was under him and she thrust the arrow straight into his abdomen.

The demon started to collapse, but the girl moved out from under him before he hit the floor. She sat there for a minute catching her breath from the intensity. She had used a powerful amount of spiritual energy being her age.

She heard noises from the hallway and knew she was in for more demons and sure enough there come a band of them straight to her.

She pulled herself from the floor and got herself ready. But they stopped, "Where's the slayer," one of them asked impatiently.

"I told your buddy here, that I'm not telling, so I would suggest backing away and leaving as if you never saw me," the girl threatened.

The front demon laughed, joined by the others, "You think you can beat all of us at once?"

The girl smiled, "Do you know who I am, I am the daughter of the half demon Inuyasha and the priestess Kagome," she said proudly.

The head demon smiled, "Like that's going to scare us, pathetic human with hardly not enough demon blood to call you one."

The girl just glared at them. The leader stared her down, "Fine, kill her."

The demons attacked, swishing their scythe hands through the air at her, but she dodged ever one. She flipped backwards and grabbed the stick she had abandoned. Using it like a weapon she managed to wound a couple of them, but there was just too many of them.

The demon who had been the leader and the closest one to her now sliced her stick in two and backed her to the wall like the other one had with the corner. The girl fell in a sitting position and breathed heavily waiting for her end. Then from nowhere a huge boomerang cut through the remaining demons in the hallway and stuck to the back wall. The demon looked at the boomerang in confusion. The girl then saw nails rip through the demon, killing him.

She smiled as she saw Hitoshi standing there with a half smile, "How many times do I have to save your hide?"

She rolled her eyes and stood, "I had it covered big brother, you just don't give me credit."

"It didn't look like you had it covered," said a voice the girl didn't recognize. A girl a couple of years older than her come from behind Hitoshi and went to the boomerang and retrieved it.

Kohana turned and saw the confused look the girl, Mayumi, gave her.

Forgetting her manners, Kohana quickly said, "Oh, sorry," as she looked from her to Hitoshi.

Kohana didn't know why, but it was like she felt she knew these people all her life and had a right to say things like that to someone she just met.

"So you're the slayer mom and dad told us about," Mayumi said looking her over.

"That's what I hear," replied Kohana. Mayumi acted as if she didn't care for introductions so she just left the room, she was tired of being there.

Hitoshi followed and Kohana brought up the rear.

"What's your problem," asked Hitoshi to his sister.

Mayumi didn't like needing help and certainly didn't want anyone to have to save her, "Nothing forget it."

"Where's your bow," he asked.

"I left it outside, well actually dropped it when that stupid demon attacked me."

"Why are you here anyway, why aren't you helping mom and dad," Hitoshi asked as the made there way outside and to Mayumi's bow.

Mayumi bent down and got her weapon before turning and looking at Hitoshi like he was crazy, "Are you serious, for one thing, they wouldn't let me in a battle so dangerous and secondly I had to find something out here."

But she didn't give them a chance to question her, "Let's go, we need to get to mom and dad, no matter if it is dangerous."

"Are you ready," Hitoshi asked Kohana.

Kohana nodded, she knew that she would get the most answers from this Inuyasha and Kagome.

And that was where they were now headed.

A/N: so the next chapter will have Inuyasha and Kagome, I hope you guys still like it so far, please review.


	7. InuYasha and Kagome

Chapter 7: Inuyasha and Kagome

It was a waste land by the time Hitoshi, Kohana and Mayumi got there, though many of the demons were already slain. In the middle of all the chaos stood the two brave warriors Kohana had heard were her new friends' parents. With one more mighty sweep of his sword, Inuyasha destroyed the last of them.

Kohana smiled, it was going to be a little intimidating being in the company of such good fighters as the two before her and the only ones she knew of that still existed that knew so much about her parents personally.

Kohana shook from her thoughts as she heard her name, "Kohana, come on," Hitoshi said from a few feet in front of her. She saw that Mayumi was already running to her parents.

Kohana took a deep breath and slowly followed Hitoshi, nervously. When they almost made it to them she saw that Mayumi was hugging her mother. The brave and strong Mayumi was reduced to emotional tears as she held onto her mother. It must have been some time since they seen each other.

Kagome held her daughter with her eyes closed taking in the moment, "I'm so glad you're safe," she said not wanting to let her go.

"Hey son," Inuyasha greeted patting Hitoshi on the back fatherly. Hitoshi gave him a smile. Then Mayumi broke from her mother and turned to face Kohana and so did Hitoshi.

Kagome was over whelmed; Kohana looked so much like her mother. It was like looking at her again.

Inuyasha was amazed as well.

"Kohana," Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you're ok, we have a lot to talk about."

Kohana nodded agreeing completely.

"Let's get out of here, to somewhere safer," Inuyasha said and the five of them left the battlefield to a safer destination.

A small hut not far from where they were was their safe haven for the moment. Kagome put on boiling pot of soup from the ingredients she had stored in her bag.

"So you knew my mom and dad," Kohana spoke first wanting to know more.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yes, they were good people and good friends," she said the last words in a sad tone Kohana quickly picked up on.

"I thought maybe you could tell me something about them or how I survived all these years, I mean I heard they were killed like a month or so after I was born, who raised me?" she had so many questions and they just poured out all of a sudden.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha not knowing exactly how to put it, "We were fighting this demon and they took him on by themselves and we couldn't get to them in time," Kagome hated reliving that moment, "we knew the best thing for you was to leave you with a safe family because we slain demons so we did and they were nice people."

Kohana wasn't sure about all of that, why did she feel so connected to them and to Hitoshi and Mayumi?

She looked at Hitoshi and noticed that he was frowning in thought as if he was confused just as much as she was.

Kohana didn't know what to say, she thought these people could help her more than that? She thought they could give her real answers. Kohana stood up and went outside casually.

"Kohana," said Kagome worried.

Mayumi got up as well and followed her.

"What's wrong Hitoshi," asked Inuyasha looking over at his first born.

Hitoshi shook his head, "Are you hiding something from Kohana, from me?"

"Why do you say that," asked Kagome sounding offended.

"Because, if these friends are as good of friends as you let on, you would know more," Hitoshi looked between the two with a serious expression.

Kohana sat on the ground outside, her legs bunched up to her chin and her hands on the grass beside her. She looked up at the sky, it was beginning to get dark and the stars were just starting to sparkle their radiance. She had always found the stars to be a good focusing tool for thoughts.

Mayumi hesitated, wondering if she should join her. She hadn't known her long and it felt rude to interrupt her thoughts with that conclusion. Ignoring if it was rude or not, Mayumi joined her anyway, sitting Indian style next to her.

"So are you staying with us then?" asked Mayumi.

Kohana turned to her wondering why the sudden question, frowning slightly. Mayumi thought she had offended her or something, "Not that you have to it's just with everything going on lately I thought maybe it would be easier that way."

Kohana turned back to the stars keeping quiet and settling her arms on top of her knees then her head on top of them.

Mayumi sighed and looked up at the stars too, "Mom used to count out the brightest star and wish on it, she said it would always give you your wish."

"Used to?" Kohana questioned staring at Mayumi.

Mayumi smiled still staring at the stars, "Yeah, she says that she already has her happiness."

Kohana looked doubtfully at the stars, "Stars wouldn't make my wish come true, it's impossible, my parents are already gone."

Mayumi looked sympathetically at Kohana wishing she hadn't mentioned the wishing star.

"You lied to Kohana," Hitoshi said getting angry, how could they do that to her.

"Listen Hitoshi," his mother tried, "we are just trying to protect her, if Tetsuya found her he would kill her, that's who he's been looking for."

"But why her?" he asked still confused.

Inuyasha growled frustrated, "Because her parents were supposedly going to raise warriors that he couldn't even stop and he didn't want anyone getting in his way."

"But what about us, aren't we strong," Hitoshi asked.

"Apparently Tetsuya has some future knowledge and I guess it's been prophesized, the point is we've been trying to keep her safe."

"So I was right, I did know her when we were little," Hitoshi caught on.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, you two used to play together a lot, we did our best to try and raise her, but we knew that the demon would come back and that he would be after us."

"So you abandoned her," Hitoshi said with a frown.

Inuyasha let out an impatient sigh, he was tired of all the accusations, "No, we, you're mother, put an enchantment on her that erased her memory and we gave her to a very nice family."

"But then how come the demon hasn't found her by now," asked Hitoshi staring at his parents wanting to know more.

"Kohana's boomerang Hiraikotsu, it was once her mother's and we were able to put an enchantment on it with a scroll so that it would sort of make her invisible to Tetsuya and his strongest allies," Kagome explained.

Hitoshi frowned as he remembered a certain designed scroll on the large boomerang, but didn't think to ever question it, "So Kohana knows nothing of what you just told me, she has a right to know who her parents were, what they were like at least."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I think we can give her that."

A/N: and that's it with this chapter, please review, thanks.


End file.
